


Mysterious Ways

by fairygyeom



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-19 21:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17009163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairygyeom/pseuds/fairygyeom
Summary: Jinyoung and Jisoo broke up, but love moves in mysterious ways.





	Mysterious Ways

**Author's Note:**

> This was for an event in AFF called Who’s My Secret Santa IGOT7? Now that the reveal is over, I can post it here!

It was a tough break. Jinyoung was a prefect, and Jisoo should have expected him to be strict even in a relationship. Yet, she let herself fall for him, and the handsome Ravenclaw somehow, magically, also had feelings for the clumsy Hufflepuff. They would spend hours in the library if Jinyoung was assigned to lead the date, or at various forbidden spots if Jisoo had convinced him to let her plan everything. Dates planned by Jisoo always end up in something almost disastrous but fun at the same time.

Jinyoung loved the constant thrill entailed with dating Jisoo, but he's on his last year now. He had always wanted to be the Headmaster when he gets old. He had let himself stray from this already, dating Jisoo for the past three years. It's time that he takes his studies seriously. With Jisoo still not sure what she wants to do in the future, Jinyoung's only decision is to focus on himself.

It was, indeed, a tough break. Jinyoung tried to prepare himself to see Jisoo again during a quidditch match or just around the hallways. But he would have to drink Liquid Luck for those not to happen. He knew Jisoo well. She's a big fan of the game, having met Jinyoung the first time during his quidditch practice. How he wished Jisoo is as elusive as the Golden Snitch. But while she's just as hard to actually catch, she's also almost as strong as bludgers if they hit you.

Jinyoung's head spinned.

"What are you doing man?" Mark called out, but Jinyoung was too dizzy to reply.

Bludgers were really a headache.

"Why are you so distracted?" Mark asked, helping Jinyoung up after getting knocked out of his broom. It's a good thing he wasn't feet off the ground yet. "The match is this week. We can't let the Hufflepuffs win! What does that make us?"

The mention of the house made Jinyoung lay back down the grass. Why did it have to be the Hufflepuffs they're up against? Jisoo would be there to cheer for her house, for sure. How could Jinyoung focus then?

"That's it. You need a break," Mark said firmly, before hoisting Jinyoung up. "You're not coming here until you get your mind straight. If you need to see her, then go. Don't make anyone suffer, especially yourself."

"But—"

"We'll only allow you to participate if you prove that you can focus on the game. Go now. Find Jisoo."

Jinyoung never knew focus had a name.

***

Jinyoung decided to get some fresh air. It's the first time he was ever kicked out of practice. He was an ace player. Harry Potter wouldn't be able to win against him.

Jinyoung looked up to find a figure near the lake. He unknowingly went there while trying to think of anything else but Jisoo.

But she's right there, pacing around the edge, near enough to get in the water, but deciding not to just a second before she gets wet. She looked frustrated, but still ethereally beautiful.

Jinyoung hit his head and groaned. Jisoo was still there, so he wasn't just imagining her. Was this some kind of fate? Was he supposed to do something?

Jisoo turned to the direction of the sound she heard. She wouldn't have thought she'll see Jinyoung there. This was one of the spots they often go to. Since Jinyoung broke up with Jisoo, she thought he would avoid going where their memories lie.

"Oh, hey, Jinyoung!" Jisoo greeted him cheerfully. She really was happy to see him again, but she's trying so hard to appear fine despite the situation she's in. She couldn't let Jinyoung think that everything around her was getting messed up.

Jinyoung jogged to Jisoo's direction. He wasn't smiling, but if he wanted to get closer to where Jisoo was, maybe he's at least nonchalant of the awkwardness.

"What are you doing here?" he asked when he got near enough. He was wearing his practice clothes. Jisoo wondered why he's on this direction then.

"Well," Jisoo willed herself to stop staring, "I was befriending the Giant Squid."

"Something you would do."

Jisoo tried to hide the blush creeping on her face. Jinyoung really knew her well. "Yeah, well, it didn't work. It took my things then went back to the water."

"Your things?" Jinyoung looked at her. Jisoo had nothing with her. "Like your wand and books?"

"No, my wand is here." Jisoo showed him. "I wasn't on my way to class so no, it wasn't my books too. But yeah, it took something important to me."

"Oh... maybe you should buy new ones then?"

Jisoo smiled sadly. If only it was easy.  "It's kind of irreplaceable."

Jinyoung stared at Jisoo's defeated expression. He felt a tug on his heart. He never liked seeing Jisoo sad. The girl was always there to cheer him up, so having her frown doubled Jinyoung's worries. Yes, he broke up with her, but that didn't mean he stopped caring.

He was just selfish and stupid. Jisoo was nothing but perfect.

"Okay. Just wait here. I'll get them for you," Jinyoung said, already taking off his clothes.

Jisoo's eyes widened. She turned to Jinyoung but immediately covered her eyes when she saw him undressing. "What? What are you going to do?"

"I'll get them from the Giant Squid."

"But the Giant Squid is in the lake."

"Then I'll go in the lake."

And he jumped unceremoniously.

"Oh my God!" Jisoo exclaimed. "Jinyoung!"

Jinyoung's head bobbed. His hair was sticking on his forehead now that they're wet. "Give me two minutes! I'll get them for you, you'll see!"

"Jinyoung, if you don't come out in two minutes, I'm calling the headmaster!" Jisoo warned, though concern was filling her rather than anything else.

Jinyoung flashed her a grin. Jisoo felt her heart beating fast. He always, always uses his charms to shut her up. Before she could tell him anything more, he dived into the lake again, leaving an anxious Jisoo counting the seconds in her head.

A minute passed. Jisoo was biting her nails as she muttered numbers. She couldn't understand why Jinyoung would be doing this. He's not responsible for her; he's not the Hufflepuff prefect and definitely not her boyfriend anymore. Yet Jinyoung cared. Jisoo couldn't help but think that despite breaking up with her, Jinyoung still loved her the same.

Thirty seconds before two minutes.

"Jinyoung, you dumbass, come out now!" Jisoo called out. The water was still. She was close to crying, but she promised two minutes so she couldn't bolt out right then.

There was no response.

58

59

60

Jisoo turned her heels to run back to the castle. But something wet held her ankles.

Jisoo screamed.

"Calm down. It's me!" Jinyoung said.

Jisoo was still screaming. Jinyoung emerged from the waters, wet all over with something in his hand. He was smiling at Jisoo's frightened face, but Jisoo was not amused.

"What the hell!" Jisoo hit his arm in anger. "How could you do that? What if you drowned? What if you died? What will happen to your match this week?!"

"Thanks. I appreciate your concern for the game."

Jisoo finally let everything go. The sass in Jinyoung's words proved that he's back. Without thinking much, Jisoo pulled him to her arms. "I was so scared! I thought I was going to lose you!"

Jinyoung's mouth opened. He didn't know how to react. Jisoo was holding him tight, like when they were still together. Somehow, it made everything perfect again.

"Okay. Loosen up the hug. I can't breathe," Jinyoung said after a while.

"Sorry!" Jisoo realised. She pulled away and wiped a tear that actually escaped her eye. She was worried, that's all. "Gosh, you're all wet."

Jinyoung raised a brow and pointed at her. "You too."

Jisoo looked down. She let her emotions get the best of her again.

Jinyoung shook his head at her airheadedness. "And it's all for this... what is this?"

"It's a music box." Jisoo took it from his hand. She stared at it longingly. "I was supposed to give it to you after the break. But..." she smiled sadly, "you broke up with me."

Jisoo put the lid up and a butterfly cut out appeared. It spinned as Jisoo turned the knob on the side. A sweet music accompanied its movement.

Jinyoung's heart sank. Jisoo would give him Muggle trinkets from time to time. He wondered how hurt Jisoo must have been looking at that last gift she never got to give. "I'm sorry."

Jisoo put the lid back and stopped the music. She sighed. "It's okay. I understand. I distract you. You can be greater without me."

"Actually no." Jinyoung reached out to hold Jisoo's free hand. "I'm here because I was kicked out of practice. I'm distracted without you. I keep on thinking about how I wouldn't be really happy if you're not with me."

Jisoo stilled. She didn't expect that. Jinyoung can be a little prideful, and he wasn't good in expressing emotions. Saying something like that directly only proved that he couldn't do it anymore.

Did he want Jisoo back? Did he need her to be happy again?

The wind blew and Jinyoung shivered. Jisoo shook her head and realised there were more urgent things to think about.

"You should probably take a shower at the prefects' room. It's closer than the dorms," Jisoo tried to lead the topic out of the way.

Jinyoung nodded. He was supposed to be the focused one, but Jisoo always succeeds in distracting him. "What about you?"

"Me?" Jisoo asked innocently.

"You'll catch a cold if you don't shower right away."

Jisoo blushed. She forgot she got wet from hugging Jinyoung too. "Oh! Uh... I won't! I can go back to the common room just fine—"

"You can use the bathroom too." He suggested without looking at her. "I mean, not the same time as me. But at least you wouldn't have to wet the hallways."

If it was an indirect invite, Jisoo was nonetheless thrilled. She felt everything falling back into place. Maybe they would talk about things after they both cleaned up. "Okay."

***

"Hey, Mark!" Jinyoung called upon finding his teammate along the hallways. "I just want to say thank you. I can go back to the practice as early as tomorrow. I'm fine now."

Mark smirked at him. "So I guess you're back together?"

Jinyoung put his chin up in pretense. "Huh? What are you talking about? I just cleared my head, that's all."

Mark laughed aloud. He pointed at Jinyoung's tie. "Don't tell me you're a Hufflepuff now?"

Jinyoung's eyes flushed before his eyes. He's wearing Jisoo's tie! They must have mixed them up when they were getting dressed!

Mark gave him a knowing look.

Jinyoung cleared his throat. "Why don't we keep this a secret?"

Mark nodded playfully. "Okay. I will, if we win the match. I want you to prove first that you're not really on the Hufflepuff's side."

"Don't worry. We will win," Jinyoung grinned. "I'm not on their side. I'm just in love with someone from there."


End file.
